Wasteland
by awesomedude56
Summary: Being raised during the apocalypse is never good for one's sanity. All you learn along the way is how to survive, but never how to truly live. Collab fic with my idiot cousin, StarStreakedSky.
1. Chapter 1

**SSS: heya! StarStreakedSky here! :D I decided it would be kinda fun to do a collab story, so... here it is! Hope it's interesting! lol, I'm writing this story with my lame-o cousin, Derek, because he refuses to write any fanfiction without some prodding, even though he's a pretty good author.**  
><em>awesomedude56Derek: tch. i was forced into this. and... is that a compliment i see up there? wow! a christmas miracle!_  
><strong>SSS: hey, I was just stating facts. And it's past Christmas time already. The true Christmas miracle was you actually getting me a present this year. (P.S USE PUNCTUATION!)<strong>  
><em>Derek: i dont have to use punctuation if i dont want to. and your parents made me get you a present. came out of my savings too. be grateful you even got anything.<em>  
><strong>SSS: I'll have to thank mom and dad for that shawl you gave me then XD Anyway, enough of this stupid family business. Here's the story!<strong>  
><em>Derek: written by yours truly too. the next chapter will probably be written by Ma- i mean, Star over there. (yeah, i was gonna say her name, but then i decided not to since the stupid paranoid psycho started glaring at me.<em> **SSS: HEY!)**

I looked down the main hallway of the rundown elementary school we spotted moments before, turning my head to the left and right, deeming the coast to be clear. For now, at least. These stupid flesh-eating monster-things are pretty unpredictable, and even when I've been dealing with them most of my life, I still don't know how their minds work. If they have any conciousness, anyway.

"Come on, guys," I said to my aquaintances, "this place won't stay clean for long." They rolled their eyes and grumbled , saying things like "Yeah, yeah, we know," and "We've been through this a million times, Danny."

The four of us stalked through the littered, dirtied hallways, and I crinkled my nose at the smell of decayed flesh and rotten eggs coming from the janitor's closet, a slight buzzing noise, presumably from flies, accompanying the tainted scent of death. I would bet this almost clean jacket I found that there was another victim laying in there, swinging on a rope as the worms and larvae feasted on his flesh.

I'm definitely not going in there anytime soon.

Turning a corner in the nameless elementary school, I chanced upon what I assumed to be the cafeteria, if it could still be called that. Tables were overturned and smashed into pieces, and plastic lunch trays were warped from the rain and sleet that most likely found its way into the room. Moldy food was scattered everywhere, some so far gone that it oozed strange juice that attracted fruit flies. I'm actually pretty sure I saw a lone eyeball thrown in somewhere.

Well, guess it's time to try and find anything edible in this sad excuse of an eating room.

"Jazz, Tucker, you watch out for any of Them while Sam and I can see if we can salvage some food or water. Give us the signal if you spot any." The two chorused a distracted "Yes," having been through this same drill many times before, as they pulled their feeble weapons out. Jazz had a rusting hunting knife while Tucker had the old-fashioned rifle. He mostly only used it to whack Them across the head though, since firing the little ammunition he had would attract more unwanted attention.

Sam and I crouched, looking around before stepping into the chilly, tiled room. Jazz and Tucker, as always, stayed on either side of the doorway, scanning the area for... other company.

The two of us slowly made our way into the "kitchen," and I nearly gagged at the sights and smells my senses detected. I'm pretty sure the half-eaten lunch lady with her guts spilling out and disembodied eyeball was the owner of the other eyeball I saw earlier as I was inspecting this room.

Sam ignored the dead woman and continued, still crounched, further into the kitchen, probably hoping for some canned foods and bottled water. She's always seemed more immune to this type of stuff than me.

I followed her slowly, prowling in the cabinets with doors hanging on their hinges, rusting, mutated ovens with bits of food still left inside them (with, I presumed, bits more of human flesh dangling between the metal), and dusty, dirt-ridden floors holding nothing but dead footprints and emprt memories of happier times when more feet walked among them.

As always, I found nothing, but Sam apparently found a half-empty, mostly clean bottle of water near the back. We were just about to head back to Tucker and Jazz when a shrill whistle alerted us of danger. Quickly, Sam and I sprang up, losing our uncomfortable crounched positions, and ran for the back doors that lead to the outside. We didn't look back to see if our two friends were following. They were most likely right on our tails.

We burst through the metal doors which creaked loudly in protest, drawing our weapons as we did so. Sam whipped around to face the small horde of flesheaters that managed to track us, pointing her short sword threateningly in their general direction. I have no idea where she got that thing in the first place, but she kicks ass with it.

I myself turned around shortly after her, finding a group of six flesheaters trying to get a piece of us. Seriously, they probably wanted to split us up between them for dinner. My own serrated dagger glinted dangerously in the moonlight, and I charged forward to help Tucker and Jazz fight them off. Sam came shortly after me, immediately slicing a head off the nearest one she could reach.

Soon enough, we got rid of them and headed on our way with our well earned prize: A half-filled bottle with mostly clean water. I glanced down at the head Sam had chopped off earlier, seeing it next to my feet, and kicked it down the short hill, watching it raise up dirt and turning an even darker shade of brown than it already was. I smirked.

And another one bites the dust.

_Derek: ..._  
><strong>SSS: ...<strong>  
><em>Derek: this did not turn out as well as i wanted it to. and when the hell did the story accumulate apostrophes? i never use those stupid things. how do you even spell apostrophes?<em>  
><strong>SSS: well, when you were done typing this up - on MY laptop, thank you very much - I added some punctuation to the mix. You should really start using it, you know. And I think you spelled it right.<strong>  
><em>Derek: yeah, yeah, not gonna happen. but talking to the poor sap who decided to read this, im terribly sorry the chapter turned out as it did. im usually not this bad at providing background information and actually making sense. hopefully my cousin can do a better job explaining things in the next chapter.<em>  
><strong>SSS: explaining things? We're doing this like the "red robin" thing we did that one time when we went camping. We're making up this story as we go along. I didn't even know you were going with a "zombie apocalypse" type thing until I read and edited this. I'm not even sure what plot we're going to go with.<strong>  
><em>Derek: me either, but just write what you can. try not to make it too graphic though.<em>  
><strong>SSS: I should be telling you that. I have half a mind to rate this M because of the things you described.<strong>  
><em>Derek: hey, we agreed that this would be on my account right? i get to make the rules here. this shall be rated t, unless reviewers demand otherwise. speaking of which...<em>

_**SSS&Derek: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK.**_


	2. an

this isnt a new chapter just to let you know. im just here to say that this might not be updated for a while. the reason is because StarStreakedSky is supposed to write the next chapter but shes having some slight problems at the moment. its nothing bad so don't worry. shes just having a hard time adjusting to all the homework shes getting. of course im getting more homework than her but because im so awesome i get it done in minutes :P


End file.
